criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Good Luck turns Bad Luck
Good Luck turns Bad Luck '''is the thirty-seventh case of the game and the first one to take place in the district called University. Plot: The team arrived at the university. Where the students were eating coming to the university playing football. It was a pleasant area but noisy. Then the team hear a voice of a woman shouting and saying Nooooooo and then the team went to the University Canteen. A art teacher of University was found stabbed in the head. She was the aunt of Adrian and sister of Samantha and the mother of late actress Velma Bannister. They collected the body. The first suspect was University Dean Donna Walker she said that their haven’t been a murder on university since 2007. She was shocked on the murder of Victoria she was was the victim. They got results from the body the killer left some steak sauce on the victim which means the killer eats steak. The second suspect was Kevin Charles a professor he said that he didn't know anything about the murder he was in staff room checking tests of students. The third suspect was University Second in hand Tess Goodwin. She said that she was in the Computer Lab printing the tests of 1st year students. It was break rime all the students were outside it was rather cold outside but the weatger got hot in a minute so all the students dropped their sweaters, Hoodies and then do what they want. The team was looking forward to arrest the killer. It was so hot today the temperature was 34 degree celcius the students mostly 18 years boys and girl sat in their classes with the AC on. Today was Monday and most of students were bored to come the university so then the dean allowed the students to stay outside 30 minutes more then the students were happy and they start doing what they want. In Chapter 2, the police department collected more evidence. The fourth suspect was Polly O Brien‘s sister Stephanie O Brien she said that she was preparing for her mid-years. The fifth and the last suspect was Sally Hooper tge University Movie Student. She said they were preparing for the movie for the earthquake that occurred in 2003. This was disaster for the city. The earthquake occurred on 16 November 2003 at 2:43 pm ruining the three half of the city, So many people people lost their lives in that earthquake. The police department went into third year students class and they looked tye university freshman Josh Anderson tied with ropes and then the team asked him that what have been happened he said that I don’t know I was in canteen eating some food. Donna Walker helped the team to team to arrest the killer but the problems increased like they never finished. The university caused a huge blackout and the students were studying with only fans. Then the looked forward and asked Kevin Charles for some advice. In Chapter 3, they collected as much evidence to arrest the killer but they have to help a suspect in which they got late. After it they went to Starbucks because one of the suspect was their. In the end after collecting so much evidence the team finally arrested Sally Hooper for the murder. Upon admitting, she said that she haven’t done a thing you don’t have a proof against me and tyen the team showed and telled her as much proof they can give. But tyen she agreed and it happened again she has the same motive as Azeeb someone controlled her and she did not remember anything. Someone has inserted a drug in her brain so she can be controlled. She said that doesn’t remember anything. So you better not ask me and I don’t remember what happened. They tooked this problem to chief he said that we should know who is controlling these kids we should better arrest and tten they took Sally to court Judge Hall sentenced her to 5 months in Detention Center. In Additional Investigation, Clive Bloom son amd Chelsea’s brother Mason Bloom approched the team so they could help him to approve the university entry. Tyen they helped him in that and then their was the movie that Sally was going to complete. The movie was finished and then they all go to the amphitheater to see the movie. Victim: '''Victoria Bannister (found dead in the canteen stabbed in the head) Murder Weapon: Knife Killer: Sally Hooper Suspects: Donna Walker Dean Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect eats steak * The Suspect likes gardening * The Suspect knows Chinese Calligraphy Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect wears deep blue Kevin Charles Philosophy Professor Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect eats steak * The Suspect likes gardening * The Suspect knows Chinese Calligraphy Tess Goodwin University Second-in-hand Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect eats steak * The Suspect likes gardening Stephanie O Brien Polly's Sister Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect eats steak * The Suspect knows Chinese Calligraphy Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect wears deep blue Sally Hooper Student Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect eats steak * The Suspect likes gardening * The Suspect knows Chinese Calligraphy Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect wears deep blue Quasi-Suspects: Mason Bloom Chelsea’s Brother Crime Scenes: Killer's Profile: * The Killer eats steak * The Killer knows gardening * The Killer knows Chinese Calligraphy * The Killer weighs 150 lbs * The Killer wears deep blue Trivia: * This is one of the case in which the killer has sentenced to detention center not jail.